Katarahontas
by Jobrmc
Summary: Pocahontas parody, Katara's life becomes very complicated after her father tells her she must marry Jet, Leader of the Freedom Fighters. But when she meets a stranger, things become a lot more interesting. Review for Review! Pairings: KevinxKatara


RATING: T

PAIRINGS: KevinxKatara KataraxJet

DISCLAIMER: If I owned EEnE or Avatar, this probably would'nt be a fanfiction.

FOR AVATAR FANS: Even though we have not seen any yet, you can probably guess by the title the Avatar charecters are going to take the place of the indians. I really do not want o spoil much of the surprise so your just going to have to wait and see.

FOR EEnE FANS (Contains spoilers): I know that there are certain decisions I have made that you might object to, Rolf=Ratcliffe for example, but I actually think it worked out quite well.

NOTE: No reviews, no updates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach Creek is a place full of the best, the worst and the odd in Humanity. Many have lived in Peach Creek their whole lives, others only part of their childhood.

However news had reached all corners of the world of a land full of riches and exotic… Things. With strange peoples who seemed to be able to control the various elements… Many had gone there, and returned with riches, and now, the denizens of Peach Creek were taking their turn.

_**In sixteen hundred seven**_

_**We sail the open sea**_

_**For glory, God, and gold**_

_**And The Peach Creek Company**_

_**For the New World is like heaven**_

_**And we'll all be rich and free**_

_**Or so we have been told**_

_**By The Peach Creek Company**_

Numerous Young men and teenagers were boarding a massive wooden ship which was squeezed into the narrow creek which eventually led into the ocean, after following a long river.

_**Or so we have been told**_

_**By The Peach Creek Company**_

_**For glory, God and gold**_

_**And The Peach Creek Company**_

While the ship was being loaded with various supplies one young man skated towards the ship at high speed. He wore a green long-sleeved shirt, a red Cap and blue jeans.

"Oh, Oh, Oh" Said a yellow skinned volunteer named Ed with a uni-brow and no chin, he wore a green Jacket and a red and white stripy shirt. "Is that who I think it is Eddy?"

A short three haired boy named Eddy looked over the side and sighed, "Yep, that's Shovel-Chin all right." Eddy said as he watched jealously as the skateboarding boy continued to impress the assembled onlookers with his flawless agility. Eddy and this boy once had a bitter rivalry, but in recent years of isolation from each other now that both have graduated it has died down. Still Eddy finds it hard not to hold a grudge against the rival who has earned the attention he once ceaselessly strived for.

"Kevin's joining are voyage? Oh yes indeed." Said a skinny sock-headed boy with an almost British accent named Edd. "I have heard many reports of his legendary exploits, from the boy scouts to taking down street gangs single-handedly." Edd said gleefully, normally he wouldn't want to partake in such an undertaking, but he was looking to raise funds for his college application and hoped he could bring something back to cover the cost.

"Is he coming with us Eddy?" Ed said excitedly.

"Sure he is, lumpy, cause' everyone knows you can't fight savages without Shovel-Chin!" Eddy said trying to sound as respectful as he could.

"That's right" Kevin said as he skated off a ramp into the air, and did a few impressive mid-air flips before landing on deck and being applauded by the numerous crew members. "I'm not going to let you dorks have all the fun."

_**On the beaches of Peach Creek**_

_**There's diamonds like debris**_

_**There's silver rivers flow**_

_**And gold you pick right off a tree**_

A bizarre looking antique car pulled up near the ship and out came a tall individual with blue hair named Rolf walked out. He was wearing tight purple trousers, a dress shirt, blue silk bow tie, a tight pinkish-reddish buttoned up jacket that seemed to barely fit him and most curiously of all a wide-brimmed, light purple Capotain with a decorated with an ostrich plume.

After waving at the now lined up volunteers he walked calmly towards the ship.

He was followed by a short and babyish looking individual with a bizarre hairdo named Jimmy, which seemed to be the same colour as his skin.

He was struggling to carry a large goat on a nice looking pillow, the Goat's name was Viktor, he also seemed to wave at the assembled crew members.

Once everyone was safely onboard, the ship set off while the crew bids farewell to their family and friends. While Kevin leaned against a mast and watched the horizon, thinking about the opportunities this new world held.

_**With a nugget for my Winnie**_

_**And another one for me**_

_**And all the rest'll goTo The Peach Creek Company**_

_**It's glory, God and gold**_

_**And The Peach Creek Company **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waves smashed against the hull of the ship as heavy rain crashed down on the deck of the ship it seemed as if it was going to tear the vessel apart.

Numerous orders and cries for help came from various crew members as they tried to stay afloat.

"Faster, she's taking up more water!" Some random guy shouted.

On the top deck Edd along with several other crew members were trying to secure the cannons with little success. One of the cannons finally broke off and Edd struggled to stop it from sliding to the other side of the ship.

"Kevin, please get down here, the cannons are breaking off!" Edd shouted desperately.

Kevin, who was trying to secure the rigging on one of the masts quickly grabbed a rope and swung down to the deck below.

"Kevin come quickly, my skinny arms cannot bear the immense wait of this artillery piece. OWWW THE INSANITY!!!!" Edd screamed as Kevin finally arrived to aid him.

"Relax Double Dude, we'll get it tied on." Kevin said reassuringly as he tied the cannon back into place.

"Say you're toasts guys!" Ed shouted for no apparent reason.

The waves became stronger until one huge wave hit the deck and almost sunk the entire boat.

"Dude watch out!" Kevin said as the wave smashed into him and Edd, Kevin managed to hold on but Edd was thrown over the side.

"HELP ME!" Edd shouted as he fell overboard.

"Stay your coarse guys, it's every man for himself!" Eddy shouted.

"Pull the pin" Kevin shouted as the rest of the crew complied. Then to everyone's surprise he jumped right off.

"What are you, nuts?" Eddy shouted after Kevin as he dived into water after the drowning sock-head.

He managed to catch up with Edd and pulled him up before he drowned completely. "Don't worry dude, I've got ya!"

However the rope began to break which would have caused Kevin to float out to sea too had it not been for Ed's quick acting "Eddy, The rope!" Ed shouted as he and Eddy ran to secure the rope and began pulling Kevin and Edd back onboard.

"C'mon guys pull, for sock head's sake, pull!" Eddy said as the used all their strength to get their friends safely back on board.

Eventually they finally recovered their friends and threw them on deck, Edd gasped for breath and loosened his sock to let some of the water out.

"Well, guess that's more exercise than you've probably ever had." Kevin said jokingly to a shaken Edd.

"Good job Kevin!" Ed said as he wrapped Edd in a towel.

"Sure, after all, you guys would all do the same for me." Kevin said sarcastically.

The other crew members replied nervously in agreement, even though not one of them would have put their lives on the line for the sake of one measly crew member.

"Trouble on deck?" said an all to familiar voice. A voice that came from a Rolf, who was standing under an umbrella being held up by Jimmy. Being held by Rolf was Viktor the goat on a short leash.

"Governor Rolf!" Edd said as he and Kevin stood up attentively.

"Double D fell over board sir." Kevin explained bluntly.

"Thank heavens he has been successfully retrieved, you have done well Kevin boy." Rolf said approvingly as he began to address his men.

"Do not lose heart men, it will not be long before we reach the New World." Rolf said as he walked past each of his men. "And need Rolf remind you of what awaits us there? Freedom!"

Viktor seemed to "Baaah" in agreement with his masters statement.

"Prosperity!"

Again to which Viktor "Baaahed" to twice.

"The journey of our lives!" Rolf said as he paced up an down in front of the listening volunteers. "You are the finest slaves… Err… Workers Peach Creek has to offer and nothing not wind nor rain nor a thousand blood-thirsty savages shall stand in our way. Please continue." Rolf said as he walked back to his cabin with Viktor and Jimmy in tow.

"You have certainly mastered the art of public speaking sir." Jimmy said as he tried to keep the umbrella over Rolf's head despite the ferocious winds. "I am sure the Roaches were most exhilarated" Jimmy said as strong gusts of wind continued to make his job harder.

Rolf turned round to Jimmy with an evil look on his face. "Jet us hope so boy Jimmy." Rolf said as he picked up Viktor and looked at him evilly. "Rolf shall need those witless Nincompoops to dig up Rolf's gold, yes Viktor?" At this Viktor returned his Master's grin, knowing weeks of threats, orders and pay deductions were in store for the unsuspecting crew.

"This New world should prove to be an exhilarating experience Kevin, I am going to procure substantial amount of gold, construct a large housing establishment, and if any unfortunate native attempts to hinder me… Well… I shall have no choice but to use lethal force." Edd said happily as he tied a rope to a lose cannon.

"You just worry about that fortune of yours Double D, leave the savages to me." Kevin said as he pulled the cannon into place.

"Do you think they'll give us trouble?" Ed asked.

"Not as much trouble as Kev'll give them" Eddy replied as he put a feather on top of a mop, hid behind a pile of barrels and began waving it around.

Crew: _**We'll kill ourselves a Native**_

Kevin than chopped the mop clean in half with his knife. He than pushed his knife into a punch barrel and took the cork out, causing the punch to flow out.

Kevin: _**Or maybe two or three**_

Crew: _**We're stalwart men and bold **_

_**Of the Peach Creek Company**_

"Do you have any theories as to what this new world will look like Kevin?" Edd asked as he followed Kevin up the ladder to the crows-nest.

"Like all the others I guess." Kevin replied as he looked out into the fog. "I've seen plenty of new worlds Double D, What could be different bout' this one?"

_**It's glory, God and gold**_

_**And The Peach Creek Company **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far so good, please submit your opinions.

Suggestions are welcome too, especially while we are still at a relatively early stage.


End file.
